In which Ukitake is a Nekko-Taichou
by liiiiiiii
Summary: in which Ukitake is a Nekko-Taichou, Shunsui whines to much, Toushirou is caring-SCARY. Byakuya is way OOC and sou-Taichou has too much fun. of course Zaraki gets scared and Ichigo swears too much but then...HELL freezes OVER maybe only part of it though


In which Ukitake is Nekko-Taichou, Toushirou worries too much oh so SACRY, Yama-Jii sou-Taichou has too much fun and Byakuya is very disturbing…. Oh and Shunsui just keeps on whining. Kenpachi is scared and Ichigo keeps swearing…..then HELL FREEZES OVER :P

'I swear Juu-Chan, you really are too innocent for your own good,' Kyoraku cooed over the figure in his arms.

Silken strands of white cascaded over a pale snow-like lean frame cuddled into tan broad chest. Purring groans escaped from somewhere deep within the broad chest as the figure snuggled its head further into the chest.

Kyoraku smirked

'Ne, Yama-Jii, say can we excuse ourselves, ya know Juu-Chan's not feeling well,' he looked at the Sou-Taichou, head tilted waiting for an answer

'Shun Shun?,' Purred the figure in his arms, 'I don't feel so well, I feel ….sa~aad,' the figure whined and tipped its' head for a better view of its' carrier, then around the room.

At the moment, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushiro looked nothing like the two of the 3 oldest Captains' of the Soul Societies 13 Court guard Squads.

Actually, every single Shinigami knew about the famed Duos' strange Forever-Friends-Till-Death-Do-Us-Part friendship. These two were practically married and not even Heaven nor Hell could separate them, Not that Soul Society would and Hueco Mundo wouldn't even dream of it, and right now, they looked more like the knight is shining armor and damsel in distress; Shunsui worrying over his Juu-Chan in the meeting room in full company of his Colleague Captains, Juu-Chan successfully cradled protectively in his arms and hidden slightly from the view of the others.

'No! I think this will go to show you brats to stop trying to sneak out of the 4th division every time you deem yourself able to without Unohana-Taihcous' approval'

The Sou-Taichou choked mentally on a mischievous smirk though the glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by all in the room

*giggling*

'Kami, no Juu-Chan come back here! YORUICHI! STOP IT BRING HIM BACK!,' Kyoraku yelled in distress

'Yare Yare! I think I overdid the potion, Gomen Unohana-san,' a blond reprimanded himself raising a fan and tipped his head to hide his smirk

'Did you really have to add cat tails and ears to the serum Urahara- san, you have officially spent too long in the physical dimension,' the Sou-Tacichou reprimanded

'Actually that I think was an accident,' he muffed a chuckle as the room watched a cute Juu-Chan attempt and get away unscathed, performing feats normally associated with certain death.

Sitting in perfect seiza, Captains Haori spilt around his waist, hanging at his elbows and Shihakusho slipping off one shoulder in a tantalizingly suggestive manner, head tilted to the left leaning forward till nose to nose with Zaraki Kenpachi, the Zaraki Demon was Juu-Chan.

Before anyone could move Nekko-Taichou had launched himself into the lap of the giant before him and thrown his arms around the man's' neck. Surprised his comrade wrapped his arms around the slimmer man's' waist securely and tried to balance himself from falling backwards.

*gasp* 'What the FUCK!,' the Giant pushed the man off him, though the sight of the man now sniffling and looking so damned dejectedly adorable he felt like the worst person in the world

Before Kyoraku could open his mouth, the youngest Captain in the room was beside him hands on Zanpakutou

'COMFORT HIM! NOW,' he growled and the temperature in the room dropped drastically

'Zaraki Taichou, there are ONLY three people in the world who should never be thrown like that and Ukitake-Taichou is one of them. So help me KAMI! if you do that again I will Go Bankai on your ass,' and as his sub-zero tone wasn't enough he dropped the temperature more than drastically

'Fine kid, ya alright, ya got guts for a kid!,' he said motioning the Nekko captain into his arms

'Oi! Kyoraku, just come get him, Yachiru wouldn't let me leave it down if I made her Uki-Chan cry!,' he groaned

*grunts* ' just let Flower-boy here take Juu-Chan home Old Man!,' he growled at the Sou-Taichou, though in defense of the Old man he wasn't the only one stifling laughter at the visible display of Zaraki Kenpachi cuddling and comforting someone other than Yachiru and a fully grown Taichou too!

Nope this was more fun than he could ever hope it'd be when he thought this up

'Hitsugaya Taichou, looks like your Bankai might be able to spar with me soon, ne?,' he eyed the young Prodigee

'Thank the winter war and the Quincy attacks while you're at it,' he spat distaste obvious in his tonebut eyes never leaving the Nekko Taichou

'Oh, need incentive for a sparing Toushiro-Kun,' he mused out loud teasingly at the tiny Taichou

'Oh Juu-Chan NOOOOOOOOO!,' whined Shunsui as the Nekko-Taichou Knocked over Iba-Fuku-Taichou and Isane-Fuku-Taichou and bounced playfully over and knelt in seiza between Komamura Taichous' kneeling form.

'Why do you look like a dog?,' he asked innocently

'I think you are the most special person in this room,' he finally decided climbing into the man's' lap and successfully dozing off in a second

'Gomen, Komamura-san but I should thank you not to remove Juu-Chan forcibly,' Shunsui voiced at his colleague

'His presence is not bothering in the least,' he stated and secured the man in his lap with his arms earning a fuzzy purr of satisfaction

*silence*

'Kyoraku, you should take a seat, I'm sure that it'll be fine as long as Juu-Chan doesn't leave the room,' Sou-Taichou commenced the meeting.

Each time a person would speak the Nekko-Taichou would tilt his head cutely from Komamura-T'ichous' arms and give a quizzical gaze at the person, studying each person blinking innocently with large brown orbs.

*15 minutes later*

'Bya-Chaaaaaaaan!,' the whole room went silent as a blur of white sent the noble crashing into his Fuku-Taichou, who instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around his Taichou to steady him.

'Yes Ukitake-Sensei?,' he looked up into brown orbs gazing seemingly straight through him with wonderment and adoration. With incredible speed assumed his sitting position, hands firm at on his senpais' slim waist to support his delicate form

*giggle* 'so so soft,' the man on in his lap purred

Barely muffled giggles from everyone in the room could be heard when his sensei nuzzled his nose against the cold noble and blinked as his Shihakusho and haori started to slip off again.

The room went death silent and Kuchiki Rukia, Fuku-Taichou to the Nekko-Taichou had to remind herself to stifle her laughter as she had to go home with the ice cold brother while the rest of the Fuku-Taichou and younger Taichou contemplated the end of the world; to what happened next

Byakuya chuckled heartily and gave a warm smile then nuzzled his senseis' nose,' Renji fainted behind his Taichou only to wake startled at squeals from Matsumoto, Rukia, Ise Nanao and Isane Fuku-Taichou; off course before they fainted promptly after.

*giggles*

'Kurosutchi-Taichou, if anyone so much as makes a negative comment on Ukitake-Taichous' predicament or touches him wrongly or so much as looks at him WRONG, I assure you there will only be shards of ice leftWHEN I am done,'

The young captain warned dropping the room's temperature drastically low with each word and lowering concentrated amounts of chakra seep out so that even ryuujin Jakka would have a hard time stabilizing it.

'H-Hai!,' grumbled the scientist trembling at the idea of an angry child-Taichou on rampage

'My,my, I want to spar with you now Shiro-kun, good to know if anything happens to me Juu-Chan will be in good hands,' he teased the blushing child prodigee

'If you let yourself get killed, and leave Ukitake-taichou crying over your pathetic form, I will haunt your human reincarnation till kingdom come,' he threatened, an animated vein popping at the use of his child-like name

'hai-hai! Even I get warned?,' he queried

'I did say ANYONE,' challenged the child

'Oh, I am included?,' the Sou-Taichou mused at the white-haired child prodigee

'Hai, Sou-Taichou,' came a warning tone

'You could just ask for a spar like any other person Shirou-Chan,' he pushed

'With all due respect, I do not wish to spar with Sou-Taichou YET! And I would gladly ask him of it when I am ready however, my warning stands regardless of affiliation, Rank, Tittle, Gender, and Race,' he calmly stated dropping the temperature and Reiatsu to mark the end of the topic.

_Looks like he is as formidable enough to challenge Ryuujin Jakka and possibly keep standing, first Kusosaki and now him, to grow so strong and then there's Kuchiki Byakuya, hmmph how gifted we are, better not get on his nerves then_

_**Master, you are healing from the Quincy war and you think it is a good idea to challenge Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hyourinmaru I am starting to wonder**_

*squeak*

'I'm sleepy Shuuuuuuun Shuuuuuuun!,' the pale-haired man squirmed out of Byakuyas' lap and trodded sleepily toward his friends reiatsu

'Ya know Juu-Chan, if I didn't have Shunpo you woulda hit the floor,' he chuckled at the sleeping figure snuggled deeply into his chest.

'Hmm, Byakuya, Thank you!,' he said sitting himself back in his sit

'It was not a bother, however when did our Fuku-Taichou think it proper to take a nap in here? The Visord Taichou Shinji Hirako and Kensei Mugurame Taichou are not here we cannot have our healers unconscious here too,' the noble sighed oblivious to what had happened

*groan*

'Juu-Chan, what seems to be the problem?,' Shunsui cooed over his best friend

'Hitsugaya-Taichou I think Ukitake-Sensei is hot, it may be a fever side effect; please drop the temperature,' the Kuchiki noble voiced, the concern laced in his voice betraying his ice, cold façade

It instantly became cooler and he stopped when the white haired man's' Reiatsu relaxed and he purred marking the comfortable temperature

*Two days later*

'This meeting is because some of the Taichou on patrol in Hueco Mundo froze up the entire of Las Noches during a scouting mission,' the old man glared meaningfully at the young Ice wielding Taichou

'Yamamoto Sou-Taichou, I must apologize for it, the effects of the drug wore off last night, however during the mission I was still under the influence of the drug and went into Las Noches itself to uhmmm *clears throat* find playmates prompting Hitsugaya Taichou, Zaraki Taichou and Kurosaki Ichigo had to come get me,' Ukitake Taichou spoke hoping that his old sensei wouldn't press the obvious question

'That may be so, sill I'm sure Hitsugaya Taichou didn't have to encase the entire building in eternal frozen slumber,' he pressed

'Yama-Jii ,' the substitute spoke up, ' the bastards said they'd do STUFF with him, WHAT THE HELL WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?,' he yelled

'THEY'RE LUCKY ORANGE BOY O'ER HERE DIN'T USE GETSUGA TENSHOU TOO, THEN LAS FUCKIN' NOCHES WOULD BE PIECES' A ICE!,' This time Zaraki-Taichou piped in growling his displeasure at the idea of Hollows near the kind soul that his Lieutenant was so fond of.

'uhm? DO WHAT STUFF?,' the white-haired male asked

'NOTHIN' just the scratchin' and clawing quite heinously and sending It back to Seireitei so, you know,' Hitsugaya added quickly,

'Sorry the images implied are too gruesome for my liking,' he resolved

'Hmmmm, very well then, Ukitake-Taichou, Kyoraku-Taichou to the Library for what I asked for, Kyoraku,' the Sou-Taichou waited till they had left before turning on the remaining culprits and taichous'

'That was too close,' he sighed

'Next time makes sure you get him out before he hears those terrifying things eh? Unlike most people my over 2000 year old student is still untainted, and I'd like it to remain as such, kay?,

This earned grim smirks from the culprits in front of him and his Fuku-Taichou

He banged his cane on the ground

'And Hitsugaya Taichou, whenever you're ready I'd like to spar.'


End file.
